gameofthronesfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Winterfell
2 4 5 6 |Herrscher = Haus Stark (Vormals) Haus Bolton (Aktuell) |Militär = |Institutionen = }} Die Burg Winterfell (engl. Winterfell) war der alte und eindrucksvolle Sitz des Hauses Stark. Im Allgemeinen gilt die Festung (besonders im Winter) als sehr schwer einzunehmen. Im Zentrum des Nordens gelegen, einer Region der Sieben Königslande, war es dessen Hauptstadt von dem aus die Oberhäupter des Hauses Stark zuerst als König und dann als Lords über die Nordmänner herrschten. In seinen Mauern befindet sich ein kleiner Götterhain. Der Königsweg führt an Winterfell vorbei. Sie wurde auf heißen Quellen errichtet, welche die Burg sogar in den furchtbarsten Wintern warm halten. In den Katakomben unterhalb Burg werden die Gebeine der Familienmitglieder aufbewahrt, dessen Geschichte Jahrtausende zurückreicht, ebenso lange wie Winterfell existiert. Winterfell wurde von Ramsay Schnee niedergebrannt, nachdem die Eisenmänner ihren Anführer Theon Graufreud und die Burg an ihn übergaben. Dieser Brand vernichtete die Holzkonstruktionen konnte aber den massiven Stein nichts anhaben, wodurch die Burg allgemein intakt blieb, ebenso wie der Götterhain. Nach dem Fall von Maidengraben marschierte die Armee der Boltons nach Winterfell. Und bauten diese wieder auf. In der Serie Lage thumb|190px|Winterfell in Westeros. Die Burg Winterfell befindet sich im Norden, einem der Sieben Königslande von Westeros. Es liegt genau mittig zwischen den südlichen Grenzen zu den Flusslanden und der Mauer im Norden. Nordwestlich von Winterfell befinden sich die Ausläufer des Wolfswaldes und westlich fließt ein Nebenarm der Weißklinge, eines Flusses, der im Süden in Weißwasserhafen ins Meer mündet. Durch Winterfell verläuft der Königsweg die Hauptstadt des Reiches mit dem Norden bis zur Mauer verbindet. Geschichte Der Legende nach wurde Winterfell etwa 8000 Jahre vor den Handlungen der Serie im Zeitalter der Helden errichtet. Brandon dem Erbauer, der auch für den Bau der Mauer als Nordgrenze des Königreiches verantwortlich gewesen sein soll und zugleich Begründer des Hauses Stark war, errichtete die Burg mit Hilfe von Riesen. Winterfell war in seiner Geschichte nicht nur der Sitz der Stark-Familie, sondern zugleich der Sitz des Königs des Nordens. Seit der Eingliederung des Nordens in die Sieben Königslande durch Aegon dem Eroberer ist Winterfell der Sitz des Wächters des Nordens, einem Titel, der dem Oberhaupt des höchsten Hauses eines Königslandes zuteil wird. Ein ungeschriebenes Gesetz des Hauses Stark besagt, dass sich zu jeder Zeit immer ein Mitglied der Familie Stark in Winterfell aufhalten muss. Staffel 1 Winterfell ist einer der Haupthandlungsorte der ersten Staffel. Nach dem Tod von Jon Arryn begibt sich König Robert Baratheon mitsamt seines Gefolges nach Winterfell, um dem Haus Stark einen Besuch abzustatten. Zweck dieses Besuches ist es, Eddard Stark davon zu überzeugen, den vakanten Posten der Hand des Königs einzunehmen. Staffel 2 Theon Graufreud besetzt mit einem Trupp Eisenmännern Winterfell, um sich für das Dasein als Mündel zu revanchieren. Auf Befehl Robb Starks hin belagert Ramsay Schnee die Burg, um die Graufreuds zur Aufgabe zu zwingen. Theon wird von seinen eigenen Männern niedergeschlagen und ausgeliefert, den Stark-Jungen gelingt die Flucht und die Stadt bleibt verlassen zurück. Staffel 3 Winterfell gehört in der Staffel 3 nicht zu den Schauplätzen der Handlung. Es ist jedoch anzunehmen, dass die Situation der Stadt unverändert und Winterfell zur Ruine geworden ist. Staffel 4 In der Episode Der Berg und die Viper sieht man wie nach einem Gespräch Roose Bolton und sein Sohn Ramsay mit ihrer Armee in Richtung Winterfell reiten. Staffel 5 Winterfell ist jetzt fest in der Hand der Boltons, die es wieder aufgebaut haben. Roose Bolton ist nun Wächter des Nordens. Lord Petyr Baelish bringt Sansa Stark nach Winterfell und überredet sie die Frau von Ramsay Bolton zu werden. Dann reist er nach Königsmund ab. Nun kommt Stannis Baratheon und belagert Winterfell. Doch der Winter macht seinen Truppen zu schaffen, denn sie stammen aus dem Süden und sind es nicht gewohnt. Auch vernichtet Ramsay Bolton durch einen Hinterhalt Vorräte und Pferde. Schließlich kommt es vor den Toren von Winterfell zur Schlacht um Winterfell, welche die erschöpften und dezimierten Truppen von Stannis verlieren. Sansa Stark wurde nach der Heiratszeremonie von ihrem jetzigen Mann Ramsay gequält. Ihr gelingt während des Endes der Schlacht zusammen mit Theon Graufreud die Flucht, sie springen geminsam von der Mauer der Festung in den Schnee. Hinter den Kulissen Für die Serie Game of Thrones wurden eine Vielzahl von Standorten genutzt, um ein realistisches Winterfell zu erschaffen. In der Pilotfolge wurde auf Doune Castle in Schottland einige Außenaufnahmen gemacht, sowie im Inneren das Fest zu Ehren von König Robert gefilmt. Castle Ward in County Down, Nordirland wurde für die Szenen im Burghof und der Ankunft von Robert und seines Gefolges verwendet. Der Rest der Burg, einschließlich der Innenräume und der Szenen, wie Bran die Mauern erklimmt, wurde nachgebaut und in den Paint Hall Studios von Belfast abgedreht. Für die erste Staffel blieb Castle Ward ein Hauptschauplatz für Dreharbeiten, wohingegen Doune Castle nicht mehr genutzt wurde. In den Büchern thumb|300px|"Das Lied von Eis und Feuer" Illustration Winterfell. Winterfell ist die alte Burg und Sitz des mächtigen Hauses Stark und wird als Hauptstadt des Nordens angesehen. Es befindet sich im Zentrum der nördlichsten Provinz der Sieben Königslande am Königsweg, welcher Sturmkap mit der Mauer verbindet. Es liegt an der östlichsten Ecke des Wolfswaldes, nördlich des westlichen Zweiges der Weißklinge und Burg Cerwyn. Winterfell ist südlich der nördlichen Berge und südwestlich vom Langen See, dreihundert Meilen südöstlich von Tiefwald Motte. Haushalt Vayon Pool ist Haushofmeister der Burg, während Lord Eddard "Ned" Stark von Maester Luwin beraten wird. Ser Rodrik Cassel dient als Waffenmeister und sein Neffe, Jory Cassel, ist Hauptmann der Leibwache. Septon Chayle erhält die Septe der Burg und Septa Mordane unterrichtet die Stark Kinder. Weitere Bedienstete einschließlich dem Stallmeister Hullen, dem Hundeführer Farlen, dem Schmied Mikken, dem Koch Gage, und dem Brauer Barth. Architektur Winterfell ist eine riesige Burganlage, die mehrere Hektar umfasst, bestehend aus zwei massiven Mauern und einem Dorf, das direkt außerhalb davon liegt, genannt "Winterdorf". Winterfell selbst wurde um einen alten Götterhain errichtet und auf heißen Quellen. Das Wasser wird durch Wände und Kammern geleitet, um diese warmzuhalten, wodurch Winterfell komfortabler ist als andere Burgen in den rauen Wintern des Nordens. Innerhalb der Mauern befindet sich ein Komplex von Dutzenden kleinen Höfen und Freiflächen. Waffenübungen und praktische Anwendungen finden an solchen Plätzen statt. Der Innenhof ist ein zweiter, viel älterer Platz innerhalb der Burg, wo Bogenschießübungen stattfinden. Es liegt neben dem Zerbrochenen Turm. Im Zentrum von Winterfell steht die innere Burg, die aus dem Große Bergfried und der Großen Halle besteht. Innere Burg [[Datei:RomanKarteWinterfell1.png|thumb|300px|Ein Fan-Made von Winterfell vor A Dance with Dragons. 1. Nordtor 2. Zerbrochener Turm 3. Glasgarten 4. Krypta 5. Erster Fried 6. Götterhain 7. Wachhaus 8. Osttor 9. Waffenkammer 10. Jägertor 11. Hundezwinger 12. Gästehaus 13. Brücke zwischen Waffenkammer und Ersten Fried 14. Große Bergfried 15. Türmchen des Maesters 16. Küche 17. Burghof 18. Glockenturm 19. Bibliothek 20. Septe 21. Stallungen 22. Große Halle 23. Schmiede 24. Südtor]] * Der Große Bergfried ist das innerste der Burg und Bastion der Burganlage. Es wurde über heißen Quellen errichtet, um das Gebäude warm zu halten. Die Wände bestehen aus Granit. Es ist mit der Waffenkammer durch eine überdachte Brücke verbunden. Von einem Fenster auf dieser Brücke, kann man den gesamten Hof überblicken. * Die Große Halle wird für den Empfang von Gästen genutzt und für das gemeinsame Essen des Hofstaates, einschließlich dem Lord des Hauses. Die Große Halle ist gewaltig. An der Außenseite wird er von grauem Stein umschlossen, dekoriert mit Bannern und mit breiten Toren, die aus Eichenholz und Eisen gefertigt wurden, welche sich zum Innenhof öffnen, während der Hinterausgang in eine schlecht beleuchtete Galerie führt. Im Inneren passen acht lange Reihen von Holztafeln, vier auf jeder Seite des Mittelgangs, womit bis zu 500 Menschen untergebracht werden können. Es gibt ein erhöhtes Podest für noble Gäste. * Die kleine Septe wurde für Lady Catelyn Tully von ihrem Gemahl, Lord Eddard Stark, errichtet. Hof und andere Gebäude * Der Erste Fried, ein Rundturm, ist der älteste erhaltene Teil der Burg und wird nicht mehr genutzt. Um ihn herum liegt eine Grabstätte, wo die Könige des Winters ihre Treuen Diener beisetzten. Auf der Spitze des Frieds befinden sich Wasserspeier. Maester Kennet ist überzeugt, dass er nach der Ankunft der Andalen erbaut wurde. * Der Zerbrochene Turm, bekannt als der Verbrannte Turm, war einst der höchste Aussichtsturm von Winterfell. Vor mehr als 140 Jahren schlug ein Blitz dort ein und setzte den Turm in Brand, wodurch das obere Drittel in sich zusammenbrach, doch niemand machte sich die Mühe, es wieder aufzubauen. Er befindet sich hinter dem älteren Innenhof. * Der alte Götterhain blieb für 10.000 Jahre unangetastet, zusammen mit drei Hektar alter Erde und nahe beieinander stehende Bäumen, schuf ein Dickicht, das die Burg umgibt. Gemeine Bäume einschließlich Ironwoods, Eichen und Sentinels. In der Mitte dieses Wäldchens befindet sich ein alter Wehrholzbaum, dem ein Gesicht eingeschnitzt wurde und am Rande eines Teiches mit schwarzem Wasser steht. Gegenüber des Götterhains, unterhalb der Fenster des Gasthauses, entspringt eine unterirdische Thermalquelle, die drei kleine Teiche speist, mit einer moosbedeckten Mauer über ihnen. Die Götterhain ist von Mauern umschlossen, der durch ein eisernes Haupttor betreten werden kann oder durch ein kleineres aus Holz. Schneetreiben kann beobachtet werden, wenn der Götterhain von Schnee bedeckt ist. * Der Gläserne Garten ist ein Gewächshaus, erwärmt durch die heißen Quellen, die dort ein feucht warmes Klima schaffen. Es wird zum Anbau von Obst, Gemüse und Blumen genutzt. * Die Krypta von Winterfell, nahe dem Ersten Fried gelegen, ist die letzte Ruhestätte der Mitglieder des Hauses Stark. Die unterirdische Krypta ist lang und eng, mit doppelten Säulen. Zwischen den Säulen befinden sich die Gräber der Starks von Winterfell, deren Bildnisse auf Thronen sitzen, mit Eisenschwertern vor ihnen, um die unruhigen Geister vom Wandern abzuhalten und mit knurrenden Schattenwölfen zu ihren Füßen. Die Krypta liegt tief unterhalb der Erde, ein Höhlenkomplex größer als der Komplex über der Erde. Er wird durch eine gewundene Steintreppe und eine große Eisentür, das schräg zum Boden liegt, betreten. Die Treppe führt zu älteren Bereichen, wo die ältesten der Könige des Nordens begraben liegen. * Der Glockenturm ist mit dem Krähenhorst durch eine Brücke verbunden. Die Brücke ist überdacht und führt vom vierten Stock des Turms zum zweiten des Krähenhorstes. * Das Türmchen des Maesters liegt unter dem Krähenhorst. * Ein Turm beheimatet die Bibliothek von Winterfell. Eine Steintreppe windet sich um sein Äußeres. * Das Wachhaus steht in einer Linie mit dem Glockenturm und weiter hinten der Erste Fried. Mauern Winterfell ist eine riesige Burganlage die mehrere Hektar umfasst, geschützt durch zwei massive Granitwälle, zwischen denen ein breiter Wassergraben verläuft. Die Außenmauer ist achtzig Fuß hoch, die Innenmauer hundert Fuß. Es gibt Wachtürme an der Außenmauer und mehr als dreißig Türme an der mit Zinnen versehenen Innenmauer. Das Große Haupttor besitzt ein Torhaus, das aus zwei großen mit Zinnen versehenden Bollwerken, die das gewölbte Tor flankieren und eine Zugbrücke, die zum Markplatz von Winterdorf führt. Es gibt einen engen Tunnel innerhalb der Innenmauer, der auf halben Weg um die Burg führt, was die Reise vom Südtor zum Nordtor ohne Unterbrechung erlaubt. Bekannte Tore einschließlich: * Das Jägertor ist ein Zugang in der Nähe der Zwinger und der Küche. Es öffnet sich direkt auf weites Feld und dem Wolfswald, durch das Menschen kommen und gehen können, ohne das Winterdorf zu durchqueren. Es wird von Jagdgesellschaften bevorzugt. * Das Osttor führt zum Königsweg. Das Kingsroad Gate ist ein weiterer Name für das gleiche Tor. * Das Battlements Gate ist eine kleine Bogenforte innerhalb der Innenmauer. Sie führt über den Graben zwischen den Mauer, jedoch ohne einen Durchgang in der Außenmauer. Winterdorf Das Winterdorf, so genannt, weil es die meiste Zeit des Sommers verlassen ist und das gemeine Volk erst im Winter dorthin zurückkehrt. Es liegt außerhalb der Mauern von Winterfell. Sein Markt ist mit Holzständen für Händler gefüllt, während sich an der matschigen Straße eine Reihe von Häusern aus blanken Stein befindet. Weniger als ein Fünftel ist während des Sommers besetzt, doch werden sie bewohnt, sobald der Winter naht. Der Königsweg, der östlich von Winterfell verläuft, liegt oberhalb von Winterdorf. Es gibt ein Gasthaus in Winterdorf, der Rauchende Scheit. Geschichte Winterfell wurde angeblich von Brandon dem Erbauer vor über 8000 Jahren errichtet, mit der Hilfe von Riesen. Maester glauben, dass es Schrittweise über verschiedene Epochen erbaut wurde, da die alten Starks Winterfell eine Struktur planten. Die meiste Zeit, in der Geschichte niedergeschriebenen wurde, war die Burg Sitz des Hauses Stark, den Königen des Nordens und später den Wächtern des Nordens, nachdem König Torrhen Stark das Knie vor Aegon dem Eroberer beugte. Während des Krieges zwischen den Königen des Winters aus dem Hause Stark und den Roten Königen aus dem Hause Bolton, wurde Winterfell von König Rois II. und Rois IV. von Grauenstein niedergebrannt, noch vor der Invasion der Andalen in Westeros. Gemäß der Legende des gemeinen Volkes, besuchte Bael der Barde einst Winterfell unter dem Denkmantel eines Sängers genannt Sygerrik. Angeblich verschwand Bael mit der Tochter von Lord Brandon Stark, nachdem er diesen getäuscht hatte. Die Tochter erschien letztlich mit einem Kleinkind, einem zukünftigen Lord Stark, wobei die Geschichte besagt, dass sie sich in der Krypta von Winterfell versteckt hielten. Während des Drachentanzes besuchte Prinz Jacaerys Velaryon Winterfell und gewann Cregan Stark für die Sache von Rhaenyra Targaryen und den Schwarzen. Zu Beginn von Roberts Rebellion, verließ Lord Eddard Stark Hohenehr und überquerte die Mondberge und den Biss, um in den Norden zu gelangen, wo er zu den Bannern rief. Sein jüngerer Bruder Benjen Stark blieb für die Dauer des Krieges auf der Burg gemäß dem Kredo, das ein Stark auf Winterfell bleiben muss. Manke Rayder begleitete einmal den Lord Kommandanten Qorgyle bei einer Reise von der Mauer nach Winterfell zu Lord Eddard. Die Cerwyns besuchten häufig Winterfell, da Burg Cerwyn nur einen halben Tag entfernt ist. Als Provinzhauptstadt des Nordens werden Erntefeste seit Jahrhunderten auf Winterfell abgehalten. A Game of Thrones Lord Eddard Stark empfängt das Gefolge von König Robert Baratheon und die königliche Familie auf Winterfell nach dem Tod von Jon Arryn. Sie besuchen die Krypta, wo Robert seinen Respekt gegenüber Lyanna Stark erweisen kann. Robb Stark bleibt auf der Burg als Eddard in den Süden nach Königsmund reist, um als neue Hand des Königs zu dienen. Ein Feuer bricht in der Bibliothek aus, das als Ablenkungsmanöver für das Attentat auf Bran Starks Leben dient. Als Robb erfährt, dass Eddard in Königsmund gefangen gehalten wird, ruft er die Banner des Nordens zusammen und marschiert zur Rettung seines Vaters in den Süden. Bran bleibt als Stark auf Winterfell. Der Schattenwolf Lady wird auf dem Fried des Ersten Frieds beigesetzt. Catelyn Stark ernennt Ser Rodrik Cassel zum Kastellan von Winterfell. A Clash of Kings Bran, der Stark auf Winterfell während Robbs Abwesenheit, beherbergt zahlreiche Lords des Nordens für das Erntefest. Lieder werden auf dem Fest gespielt einschließlich, "Iron Lances", "The Burning of the Ships" und "Der Bär und die Jungfrau hehr". Im Krieg der Fünf Könige wird Winterfell durch einen Überraschungsangriff der Eisenmänner unter der Führung von Theon Graufreud eingenommen. Er herrscht über die Burg für mehrere Wochen, doch fehlt es ihm an Männern, um es dauerhaft gegen die Stark-Vasallen zu halten. Tyrion Lennister erfuhr von der Einnahme von Winterfell durch Theon und dacht bei sich: :"He had only the vaguest memory of Theon Greyjoy from his time with the Starks. A callow youth, always smiling, skilled with a bow; it was hard to imagine him as Lord of Winterfell. The Lord of Winterfell would always be a Stark. He remembered their godswood; the tall sentinels armored in their grey-green needles, the great oaks, the hawthorn and ash and soldier pines, and at the center the heart tree standing like some pale giant frozen in time. He could almost smell the place, earthy and brooding, the smell of centuries, and he remembered how dark the wood had been even by day. That wood was Winterfell. It was the north. I never felt so out of place as I did when I walked there, so much an unwelcome intruder. He wondered if the Greyjoys would feel it too. The castle might well be theirs, but never that godswood. Not in a year, or ten, or fifty." Ser Rodrik Cassel sammelt in der Nähe zweitausend Nordmänner zur Rückeroberung von Winterfell. Ramsay Schnee, der Kastellan von Grauenstein, führt die Soldaten der Boltons zum Verrat an den übrigen Nordmännern und so wird Rodriks Armee in der Schlacht außerhalb der Tore von Winterfell vernichtet. Danach bemächtigt sich Ramsay dem niedergeworfenen Theon, nahm ihn als Gefangenen, und ließ Winterfell von den Männern aus Grauenstein plündern und niederbrennen. Die Decke der Großen Halle und eine komplette Seite des Ersten Frieds brachen während der Plünderung von Winterfell zusammen. Ein brodelnder Teich bildet sich am Fuß der Bibliothek, während das Türmchen des Maesters und die Brücke, die den Glockenturm mit dem Krähenhorst verband, zerstört wurde. Bran und Rickon Stark blieben unentdeckt und unversehrt in der Krypta und flohen im Anschluss aus Winterfell. A Storm of Swords Aufgrund des angeblichen Todes von Bran und Rickon Stark wird Sansa Stark als Erbe von Winterfell ernannt. Für diesen Titel plant Olenna Tyrell die Ehe zwischen Sansa und dem Erben von Rosengarten, Willas Tyrell. Als Tywin Lennister davon erfuhr arrangiert er stattdessen die Hochzeit zwischen seinem Sohn Tyrion und Sansa, was auf beiderseitigen Widerwillen stößt. Nachdem Jeyne Westerling von König Robb Stark geehelicht wurde, sagt er seiner Mutter, dass er plane seinem Bruder Jon Schnee zu legitimieren und zum Erben von Winterfell zu ernennen, sowie König des Nordens, sollten er und Jeyne keine Kinder haben. Durch die Heirat zwischen Sansa und Tyrion fürchtet Robb, dass Sansa mit Tyrion einen Sohn haben könnte und damit die Kontrolle über Winterfell, was Robb verhindern will. Catelyn plädiert dafür, dass Robb stattdessen seine andere Schwester Arya Stark zum Erben ernennen sollte, aber Robb besteht darauf, da niemand Arya seit dem Tod von Eddard gesehen habe und seine jüngere Schwester vermutlich auch tot sei. Robb unterzeichnet das Dekret, das Jon zu seinem Erben ernennt, aber der Verbleib seines Willens ist ungeklärt, da Robb während der Roten Hochzeit sein Leben verlor. Als sich Sansa Stark nach dem Mord an Joffrey Baratheon auf Hohenehr versteckt, sind es liebevolle Erinnerungen an Winterfell, die sie veranlassen eine Nachbildung der Burg aus Schnee zu erbauen, mit der Unterstützung von Petyr Baelish. >>> Spoiler <<< A Feast for Crows Asha Graufreud informiert Lord Rodrik Harlau, dass sie und ihre Eisenmänner auf der Suche nach Theon Winterfell bereisten, dort aber nur geschundene Leichen vorfanden von denen Wölfe gefressen hatten. Erwähnenswerte Bewohner Starks von Winterfell thumb|right|250px|Der Haushalt von Winterfell: von links, [[Hodor, Bran Stark, Arya, Sansa, Robb, Eddard, Catelyn, Maester Luwin, Rickon und Rodrik Cassel.]] * {Eddard Stark}, Oberhaupt des Hauses Stark, bis er auf Befehl des Königs Joffrey Baratheon exekutiert wurde. * {Catelyn Stark}, geb. Tully, von Walder Strom ermordet. * {Robb}, Eddards Starks ältester Sohn und Erbe, von Roose Bolton ermordet. * Sansa Stark * Arya Stark * Bran Stark * Rickon Stark * {Jon Schnee}, Eddard Starks unehelicher Sohn. * Theon Graufreud, Eddard Starks Mündel. Haushalt der Starks * {Rodrik Cassel}, der Waffenmeister von Winterfell. Er schult neue Rekruten im Umgang mit Waffen. Er hat eine Tochter namens Beth. Ihre Geschwister sind gestorben. * {Jory Cassel}, Oberhaupt der Schlosswache und Neffe von Rodrik Cassel. * {Vayon Pool}, Haushofmeister von Winterfell * {Luwin}, der Maester der Burg. * {Mordane}, die Septa der weiblichen Starkkinder. * {Alte Nan}, eine ehemalige Bedienstete, jetzt im Ruhestand. Von Zeit zu Zeit erzählt sie den Kindern Lord Eddards Geschichten. * Hodor, Nans Enkel oder Großenkel, ein Stalljunge mit beschränktem Verstand. * {Ros}, eine Prostituierte in einem Bordell im Dorf vor den Mauern Winterfells, nach Königsmund abgereist. * Osha, eine Wildlingsfrau die als Küchenmagd gedient hat Siehe auch * * en:Winterfell es:Invernalia fr:Winterfell lt:Winterfell pl:Winterfell pt-br:Winterfell ru:Винтерфелл uk:Вінтерфелл zh:临冬城 Kategorie:Orte Kategorie:Orte (Westeros) Kategorie:Orte (Norden) Kategorie:Burgen Kategorie:Ruinen